


Poster Boy

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Finn discovers an interesting item





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this
> 
> http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/154010015044/moghedien-of-course-this-happened

Poe was greeted with Finn’s laughter when he came out of the fresher. The pilot smiled at the sound, stepping out into their shared bedroom. “What’s so fu..?” His eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut when he saw what Finn was looking at on his data pad.

Looking up, Finn showed the image, raising an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked, gesturing to the recruitment image of Poe with his squadron around him in flight. “And how much did your recruitment go up when this was made?” he teased.

“A lot actually,” Poe confessed. “It was made as a joke but ended up working.”

Finn laughed and pulled Poe down to sit beside him. “You look so dashing and handsome,” he noted.

“Don’t I always?”

“Not always.”

Poe deflated. “Oh…”

Finn snorted and put his data pad down, turning to face Poe properly now. “The Rebellion’s best pilot,” he cooed, “a literal poster boy.”

“But I’m your poster boy,” he corrected.

He hummed and pressed their foreheads together. “Yeah, you are.”


End file.
